


Swapped

by Blimbgis_the_Turgled



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Body Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blimbgis_the_Turgled/pseuds/Blimbgis_the_Turgled
Summary: an attack by the Emperor's Coven leaves Luz and Eda body swapped dangerously close to Eda's curse manifesting again
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Swapped

**Author's Note:**

> mostly self-explanatory, but follows an idea i had where Eda and Luz get body swapped and Luz transforms into the owl-demon

Eda flew her staff as fast as it could go, her panic giving her severe tunnel vision, as she was desperate to get to the Owl House as soon as she could. Luz was holding onto her as tight as she could...except, Luz wasn't Luz...and Eda wasn't Eda.

It had started out as a normal off-day, Eda was manning her Human Collectables stand, making lots of Snails off the Boiling Isles residents buying garbage taken from the human realm. The law came for them, but they had been expecting the usual burly and dimwitted Coven Guards...but instead they were met by a squad of elite witches from the Emperor's Coven. 

The next events went by so fast that they were almost a blur. A body swap spell was cast on both Eda and Luz, betting on Luz not knowing how to cast magic in her mentor's body, likely so they could easily capture them. Luz had confidently stated "she had this" but then found she couldn't draw a spell circle. 

They took off immediately after that, and hastily flew home. Eda knew that the elixir had become less effective against her curse lately, but she didn't want to see Luz turn into that monster.

  
  


Eda nearly broke the door off its hinges and rushed upstairs with Luz in tow, scaring King, who was sleeping on the couch. She tore her room apart to find any bottle of the golden elixir.

Luz started to scratch her arms as the feathers began to sprout from her skin, signaling that the transformation was starting, but much faster than normal. 

Eda found a full bottle and tossed it to Luz.

"Quick! Drink it!" She shouted

Luz uncorked the bottle and chugged its contents as quickly as possible until the vessel was empty.

Nothing happened

The two sat in the living room, now stuck with waiting out the inevitable. 

Luz was covered in more feathers now, and her hair was now feathery as well. She was also growing drowsy.

Eda was trying what she could without magic to keep her apprentice awake, to slow down the transformation. Things like caffeinated drinks...staying active...anything to keep her from falling asleep.

Luz nearly fell asleep several times but woke when King slapped her face, she was determined to put off the inevitable until she could think of something.

Luz suddenly blacked out, she saw a grey/black void around her and she felt fear like the night she had first seen her mentor’s demon form. 

Eda managed to bring her out of it and then the worst happened...she turned.

Luz clutched her chest, intense growing pains shot through her as her body began to increase in size and tears formed in her eyes. Her eyes turned black, large wings sprouted from her back, her nails lengthened and grew sharp as swords. Her teeth became sharpened fangs, and the rest of her body grew plumage. 

Eda, still trapped in Luz’s body, was entirely unable to do anything to prevent the transformation...if there was a way, she did not know what or how. Eda shed tears when she heard Luz’s voice change from pained cries for help, to feral chittering and growls as the change completed.

Eda had never seen her monstrous form before, and she was terrified of the creature the curse normally turned her into. Her observation of the beast that Luz had turned into, quickly ended as the Owl-demon lunged at her. 

  
  


Eda hid in Luz's room while her transformed apprentice prowled the house for prey...her faint chittering echoed throughout the halls, the heaviness of her footsteps made the floorboards creak pitifully. Eda needed to keep her from leaving the Owl House like this, because there was no telling what could happen if she got loose. Eda had no idea what the owl-demon was capable of and she didn't want to waste time trying to figure that out. 

She clutched her forearm while looking for something to wrap it in. Luz’s claws had sliced through Eda’s arm and left deep gouges that were bleeding heavily.

King ripped Luz’s bedsheets off and tore strips of it for his friend to make a tourniquet. They managed to stop the bleeding, but by then, Eda was getting dizzy from loss of blood. She didn't have to worry about this happening under normal circumstances...having a human body sucked. 

  
  


“How did you fight me when this happened during the boiling rain?” Eda asked King in a whisper

“Well we knocked you out with Luz’s light spell, but your curse wasn’t resistant to your elixir then as well” he said “hm…I don’t suppose you know any sleep spell glyphs?”

Eda sighed “no, I don’t..witches haven’t used drawn circles in forever...Luz was the first to rediscover it and I’m not Luz”

Eda covered her mouth quickly as Luz padded past the door, they could hear her growls and heavy sniffs as she tried to smell them out, stopping before the closed door. Both Eda and King’s heart rates jumped exponentially and it almost drowned out the sounds of the owl-demon trying to sniff for them. Luz moved on and both Eda and King let out a relieved breath.

The sound of wood splintered and a huge hand grabbed around Eda, pulling her through the hole while she yelled out for help

And then she was silent

**Author's Note:**

> *edit: fixed a typo


End file.
